Crossblades (Earth-7045)
Crossblades could probably stand to shut up about what a great pilot he is, both on land and in the air. He could also maybe not corner everyone he knows and regale them with every fascinating detail about every addition he makes to his vast and obsessively maintained arsenal. His friends would have an easier time pointing these things out if Crossblades weren't such a legitimately dedicated and hard-working bot, but for now they're resigned to suffer. History to be added Powers & Abilities Crossblades= |-| Pre-War= |-| Pretender Shell= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Dragster alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Master Driver' *'Expert Racer' *'Expert Swordsman' *'Expert Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Skilled Tactician' *'Master Pilot' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Susceptible to overconfidence. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Pretender Shell': As a Mega Pretender, Crossblades takes on the appearance of a human giant in armor using advanced biotechnology and mass/size alteration tech. **'Cloaking Device': the shell possesses a cloaking device to render Crossblades invisible. Transportation *Dragster alternate mode *Pretender Shell helicopter alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Energon Blades': his skill with the weapon is how he first got the monikor "Crossblades". *'Scatter Blaster': wielded outside Pretender shell. *'Pretender Shell Weapons': **'Thermal Cannon' **'Helicopter mode guns & missiles' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Pescus Hex (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Orange Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Kaon Gladiatorial Ring combatants (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Piloting Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Mass Alteration Category:Size Alteration Category:Black Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Armor Users Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Invisibility Category:Explosion Creation Category:Entertainment class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters